


The Last Ride

by TammyRenH



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, but no death in fic, end of the world (again), vague references to people being gone and sacrificing themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyRenH/pseuds/TammyRenH
Summary: Just another typical day for the Winchesters - the world is about to end and they are the only ones that can save it.  Except, maybe, this might be the last last Apocalypse for them.





	The Last Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashtraythief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/gifts).



> For ashtraythief's excellent prompt "One last ride, before the sun rises" It's just a shame that my mind is warped and immediately thought of a different kind of last ride :)

Sam was startled out of his careful vacancy by the sound of Baby’s engine being turned off. The passenger window came into focus as Sam’s mind blinked back online. He shifted his gaze to look out the front window, he could barely make out a row of trees looming in the shadows in front of the car.  Sam turned his attention to Dean whose eyes were focused straight ahead, mouth in a grim lime.

“Dean?” Sam’s voice was scratchy, like he had just woken up from a deep sleep. In actuality, he hadn’t slept in two days, neither of them had. Not since-

“Still an hour or so before dawn,”  Dean replied.  “This is as good of a place as any to wait.”

Dean opened the car door and stepped outside, and Sam automatically followed him.  The night air was slightly cool, the moon was mostly hidden behind some clouds, just a sliver peeking through.  They were surrounded by trees, shrubs, rocks.   As far as Sam could see in the darkness, there were no houses nearby.  

It figures that the end of the world would happen in the middle of fucking nowhere.

Sam headed toward the back of the car.

“No,”  Dean was walking to the edge of the trees, near the road, staring at whatever in the darkness.  “It’s all there, it’s a waste of time to go through all that shit again.”

Although Sam still felt the itch to check everything one more time, he instead pulled his phone out of his pant’s pocket, checking the time.  4:16 a.m. There were no missed phone calls, no texts.  He wasn’t expecting there to be.  All that was left of his world was standing a few feet away from him.

Sam put his phone back into his pocket and approached his brother.  Dean’s jaw was set, his body tense.  “Dean – “ Sam began again but Dean shook his head.

“We’re not doing that either.”

Sam’s response was diverted by the sound of an engine faint in the distance.  It was still far down the gravel road but neither man moved or spoke until the little red Spark had passed them by, three dim figures inside.

“Some of them?”  Sam asked.

The cloaking spell had done its job.  Baby couldn’t be cloaked of course, but the trees did what the spell couldn’t do.  It was that spell, and the spell carved by invisible sharp objects into Sam’s skin, that had cost them Cas.  Cas had told them that whoever – or whatever – gave him the spells demanded a payment from him. He wouldn’t tell them what he paid, but Cas was now gone, unreachable by prayer or by phone.  Dean hadn’t mentioned his name for the last two days, Sam didn’t push.

“Probably,”  Dean turned from the road and focused on Sam.  His eyes roamed Sam’s body as if checking for injuries that it wasn’t yet time for Sam to incur.  Dean’s eyes lingered on Sam’s chest where the sigils had been carved, hidden away by the blue and white plaid shirt he was wearing.  “It should have been me.”

Sam sighed, because seriously.  “We both know it has to be me.”  Sam peered up the road, eyes following the trail the red car had left.  “You could stay, if I start walking now – “

It wasn’t a shock at all really when strong arms grabbed him and pulled him into a blistering hug, a hand in Sam’s hair, a hand firm on his back pressing him closer.  “Never gonna happen.”

Sam breathed in his brother and tried not to give in to the emotions that cascaded over him – too many to grab onto – too many to drown in – grief, anger, resentfulness, love, relief, awe.  .

Sam lifted his head and looked his brother in the eye.  So much to say.   So much not to say.  So much Dean would never listen to.  Both of Dean’s hands moved until they were cupping Sam’s face.  Sam looked into those familiar glittering green eyes and as another car passed them by, neither one moved.

Dean’s lips curled into a smirk.  “So, Sammy, we’ve got an hour to kill.  However, are we going to pass the time?”

Twenty minutes later, they were still on the side of the road but no longer standing.  There was a coarse, brown blanket beneath Dean.  Sam was straddling his hips, leaking sweat and precum.

“That’s it baby, just like that.”  Dean murmured.

They’ve been here before, too many times. But the times before, times when Sam or Dean or both had faced the apocalypse and they hadn’t been sure they make it to the other side, their love making had been desperate and demanding and had left them scratched and bruised and clinging to each other.

This time was nothing like those.  Maybe because it wasn’t the first time they’ve been in this position, but it would be the last.

Sam lifted up, sure and slow, until Dean’s cock was almost all the way out of him, the tip teasing his rim.  Beneath him Dean lay still, eyes intent on Sam, hands on Sam’s waist but not pushing or pulling, just rubbing soft circles where his hip bones jutted out. Sam slowly lowered himself again, until their bodies were flush and he felt full, stuffed.

Dean was biting his lower lip as Sam shifted his hips so he could feel every inch Dean had to give him. The plush, spit dampened lips were too much for Sam to resist and he bent down to taste and Dean’s mouth opened for him.   The kiss was like the love making, slow, sweet, full of promises neither one of them would be able to keep.

Sam pushed up again, without taking his lips off of Dean’s and just as slowly as before lowered himself back down.  His thigh muscles were beginning to strain a bit, but Sam ignored them as his tongue explored every inch of Dean’s mouth, familiar territory but so damn sweet.

“So good,”  Dean murmured when they both came up for air.  His voice was strained, husky, sex-drenched.  He lifted up his hips, just a little, but his cock pushed against that sweet spot and a moan was punched out of Sam. “You feel so damn  good.”

Two or three cars had passed since they started this, Sam knew he should be counting, knew his worry should be ricocheting, but all he could do in this moment was feel his brother deep inside him, relish the way his brother made him feel full and wanted, bask in the way Dean’s hands felt good and right against his skin. 

As Sam straightened up again, one of Dean’s hands left his hips and trailed against one of the sigils.  They weren’t made of ink, they couldn’t be washed away, the sweat that covered Sam in spite of the cool night air didn’t impact them.  They seemed to glow brighter when Dean touched them, Sam could feel them pulse the same way he could feel Dean pulse in him, deep inside.  His whole body was fire.

Sam had sped up without realizing it, need urging him on and Dean’s hand settled back on his hips.  “Shh,”  He whispered though Sam hadn’t said anything.  “It’s okay Sammy, we’ve got time.”

Sam nodded, forcing himself to un-tense and slowing his movements down again.  Slow push up, slow slide down, the slide a bit on the rough side, just the way he liked it.  He felt this side of too full, so close to too much, and every time he pushed himself all the way down, Dean emitted a beautiful broken huff of a sound. Dean’s pupils were blown, his chest a mix of his sweat and Sam’s, his hands where they were stroking Sam’s hips were shaking just a little.

Another push up, another oh-fuck-right-there push down.

Sam leaned over and took one of Dean’s nipples in his mouth, a nibble and a taste.  Dean bucked below him, pushing his dick impossibly further into Sam’s body, pushing so hard against Sam’s prostate that for a moment Sam actually saw nothing but white.

He gave the nipple one or two licks and moved on to the other one and was rewarded again with the sharp press into his body.

“Sam – Sam baby I’m gonna – “  Dean’s voice was about two octaves lower than normal, and the flutter that had taken place deep inside of Sam turned into a tornado of want-need-want.

Now with every slide down, Dean was pushing up, punching a noise suspiciously like a whine out of Sam with every thrust. 

The world could end at this moment and neither one would care.  Hell, the world was  ending, and all Sam could do was to thank whatever the fuck allowed them this.

It took a few seconds for Sam’s sex-sluggish brain to realize that the weird feeling in his chest was the sigils, glowing, burning, pulsing.

Dean must have realized at the same time because he was touching them, pushing on them gently, sending a flare of pleasure-pain through Sam so intense that the orgasm didn’t build – it just exploded out of him as he came, untouched, all over his brother’s chest, some even reached Dean’s lips, a streak on his forehead.

Sam instinctively clenched down, driving Dean’s cock so deep inside he could practically taste him and Dean’s release filled him up as Dean’s scream of “Fuck, yeah Sammy” filled the night air.

For a second, they stayed like that, both breathing heavily, brains sloggy and bodies spent.

It was the sound of another car passing by that finally woke up enough of Sam’s mental facility to get him moving. The passengers in the car wouldn’t see them of course, but the cars were coming faster now.

As if reading his mind, which as in tune as they had been for years now was probably the case, Dean sat up.  “It’s time Sam.”

Sam picked up his shirt where he had thrown it to the side and used it to wipe up his come from Dean’s face and chest, feeling bratty enough to rub the seams of the shirt across Dean’s stiff nipples, earning himself a hiss from his brother.  He wiped off what had landed on his stomach and threw the shirt aside.  As Dean got to his feet and started getting dressed, Sam pulled on his jeans.  He hadn’t cleaned off down there and he took a bit of perverse pleasure in the come dripping from his ass, sliding on his thighs.   

They left the blanket where it was and headed back to Baby.  It would be a short trip, they would only be able to drive her to the edge of the woods, they’d have to walk the rest of the way in.  If they timed it right, if things went their way for fucking once, if the cloaking spell worked and Rowena didn’t sense them coming, they’d arrive at the edge of the circle right at dawn.

Dean headed to the driver’s side, fingers caressing the hood of the car as he made his way.

Sam slid into the passenger seat and was reminded that sitting on rapidly drying come wasn’t a pleasant experience. Dean smirked at him as Sam shifted in his seat.

Dean pulled away from the trees and stopped right at the edge of the road.  The road was dark and silent. The witches would be in the woods by now, making preparations

“What do you say Sammy?”  Dean asked as he slipped in a Def Leppard tape.  “Me and you and one last ride?”

“I thought we just did that.”  Sam replied.

For a second Dean’s eyes widened and then he shook his head.  “Here we are facing dooms-fucking-day, the world is depending on us to save its collective ass one more time and you sit there making sex jokes.”

“I learned from the best.”  Sam grinned at his brother and despite everything, despite what they were facing, despite the sigils burning bright and sharp on his bare chest, despite the fact the sun was minutes from blossoming into their last sunrise, his heart felt full

“Damn right you did.”  The sounds of “Let’s Get Rocked” filled the car, loud and obnoxious and perfect as Dean pulled onto the road. Dean beamed at Sam, his smile achingly beautiful.  Sam reached over and grabbed one of Dean’s hands off the wheel to clutch in his as they drove straight toward the woods. 

 

 

 


End file.
